Going Under
by ironhideandratchet4ever
Summary: When Shadow and Prowl leave the ark for a mission, interseting things happen in the time they are gone. But when they return, everything has changed. How will they handle it?


Hello! this is my second transformers fic... the first one didnt turn out so well :/ so ya i started this one anad hopefully you'll like it. :)

Pairings (even though this isnt m-rated i still have couples ya know)  
OptimusxIronhide

ShadowxIronhide

SkyfirexWheeljack

JazzxProwl

TwinsxBluestreak

Units of time (These are how i use them:D)

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i dont own Transformers! i only own Shadow and maybe some other oc's i might put in later in the story

s/n: this is just the prolouge to give some background information. OH Almost forgot, this is authors universe, a combination of Prime, movieverse and gen1

* * *

"Prowl, Shadow, come to my office please." The announcement carries throughout the whole base. Shadow lifts her head up from the data-pad. She sets down the data pad and rises from her seat. As the femme exits her office, Prowl meets her and together they walk to Prime's office.

"You know what this is about." She says. The tactician nods his head and stops.

"I assume you know as well." He replies.

The femme stops and turns to look at Prowl. "Yes, we both know the decision we want and the one that's coming."

Prowl optics meet Shadow's visor. "Come, we should be there already." Prowl says trying to avoid the topic. The monochrome mech brushes past his companion. Shadow looks after him and sighs, then follows him.

As they reach Prime's office, the door opens. "Come in." Optimus says. Prowl and Shadow share a look before the two enter the office. In one fluid motion, both sit down perfectly in synch with the other.

Shadow's optics don't meet Prime's. "I assume you know why we are here," he starts but Prowl cuts him off.

"If you don't mind I-we would rather you just tell us."

"Very well," Optimus says. "You will be the ones on the mission and it will be you two alone."

Shadow sighs but doesn't look up from the floor. "What about Ironhide and Jazz?" she snaps. "What are we supposed to do, leave them? Do you really expect us to leave and not take them with us?"

"Shadow-." Prowl starts to say, before Shadow cuts him off and leaps to her pedes.

"Oh, can it!" she shouts. "You know you're thinking the same thing!"

Prowl sighs and puts a hand over his optics. "Yes, but I wasn't planning on saying it aloud."

"Ugh." She hisses letting out a low growl.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but it has to be done. And you are the only ones able." Optimus tells them.

"Fine, but I never said I respected your decision." The femme spats disappearing out of the office.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she's not very fond of having to leave Ironhide. Though, nor am I too happy to leave Jazz either." Prowl tells Optimus.

"No, I do understand. This will be hard on both of you. I hope you will both accept my apology."

"Well I had better go find my sister before she does something rash." The tactician says. He dips his head out of respect for the Prime before departing to find his sister.

Prowl looks through the whole base and finds no sign of Shadow. The tactician stops suddenly when he realizes there was one place he hadn't yet checked: the medbay. He hurries there nearly running through the halls until he finally reaches his destination. Taking a deep breath Prowl enters the medbay. Prowl stops when he sees a sullen looking Ratchet holding a sobbing Shadow. The CMO looks up and lets out a low growl that is directed toward the tactician.

Ratchet moves from Shadows side to embrace Prowl before hitting him upside the head with his wrench.

"What the slag were you thinking signing up for this mission?" Ratchet shouts. "Oh wait you weren't!"

"Carrier please you don't understand-" Prowl begins.

"And what don't I understand? I certainly understand that my only sparklings are going on some mission that requires them to leave the planet in search of primus knows what!" Ratchet spats.

"Carrier, don't I'm not in the mood." Shadow snaps at the medic. Ratchet looks at his daughter then to his son.

"I don't want to lose either of you, because of some stupid mission." the medic sighs. "You're the only family I've got left."

"Ratchet," Shadows says moving to stand in front of her carrier. "We will come back to you. Even if takes a couple centuries we will never leave you alone in this world." the black and red femme pulls her carrier into a hug almost as instantaneously he starts crying. It was rare for the normally reserved mech to show any emotion but anger. This moment when fear for his sparklings shone clear throughout his entire body was rare. Prowl followed his sisters idea and wrapped his arms around the mech and femme.

"Aww! Is the hatchet actually crying?" Sunstreaker says suddenly speechless.

"I think so sunshine." Sideswipe replies. Shadow sidesteps around her brother and carrier and removes her visor showing the twin frontliners her blazing red optics. They are stricken with fear at seeing the femme without her visor.

"Say anything to anyone about what you've seen hear and it WILL be the last thing you ever do, do you understand?" the femme hisses.

The twins hastily nod and stumble over each other trying to get out of the medbay before shadow tries to kill them.

Shadow turns around her visor resting in her hand. Prowl gasps softly. He had never seen his sister without it before. The black and white mech had always wondered what lay beneath the visor but he was always too afraid to ask.

"Your optics..." his voice trails off.

Shadow turns away and replaces her visor before turning back around.

"No one has ever seen them. Only Ratchet and Ironhide." she tells her twin.

"Why have you never shown me?" Prowl pries.

"I didn't know how well you would handle it. Some fear the red optics as they are a symbol of the Decepticons." Shadow answers.

"I don't mind but I do have one question, why are your optics red and mine blue considering that we are split spark twins?" Prowl looks to Ratchet for the answer.

"That is something even I cannot answer." Ratchet shrugs.

"I know. However you don't wanna know how I found this information." Shadow suddenly says.

"You know how our different colored optics happened?" Prowl asks.

"Yes," Ratchet crosses his arms. "How _do_ you know?"

"See now, I don't know if I want to tell you." she sighs. "If I tell you, you cannot-and if you don't understand how strongly I enforce the words do not tell anyone, then we have a problem." the femme walks over to the medbay doors and locks them then returns to where a very impatient Ratchet and Prowl stand.

"Ratchet I know who our sire is and I know that prowl and I have a different sire than Smokescreen." Shadow doesn't meet her carrier's optics.

"How long have you known?" the medic asks.

"I overheard you and prime talking about it. It was an accident, I never meant to eavesdrop but...I couldn't help not listening to the rest of the conversation."

"Okay can somebody tell me or will I have to find out the hard way?" Prowl interrupts.

Shadow looks at ratchet who gives her a worried look.

"Are you sure you want to tell him?" Ratchet gives her a questioning look. "I'm afraid that his processor will crash."

"Yeah it worries me too." Shadow responds. Prowl gives Shadow one of his glares. "Fine I'll tell you, but I don't know how well you'll handle this; our sire is Megatron."

Prowl looks between Ratchet and Shadow then collapses to the ground.

Ratchet sighs in annoyance then puts a hand up to cover his optics. "How did I know that was going to happen...anyways help me get your brother up onto a berth." shadow complies and together they lift the large mech onto a berth.

Shadow stepped to the side to allow ratchet to check over her brother.

"Well I'm gonna go and find Ironhide and uh tell him." shadow turns away from her carrier. Ratchet lets out a deep breath. The femme pauses at the medbay door. "Carrier," the medic looks up. "We will come back." Shadow then disappears as quickly as smoke in the wind.

"I hope so." The medic whispers aloud continuing to check over his son. Ratchet finishes quickly and returns to office leaving a still offline Prowl alone in the medbay. The CMO starts his work but doesn't stick with it for very long. Ratchet's focus drifts to his thoughts.

'_Why would they even volunteer for this mission? Then again I don't even know what this mission is about let alone where it'll take them.' _Ratchet thinks. A ping in is HUD draws him from his thoughts alerting him that someone is at his office door. He sends the command for the door to open. Ratchet expects it to be Prowl but instead it's First Aid.

The young medic enters the office with data pads in hand. He gently places them on the desk. He looks at Ratchet and sees the look on his face.

"If you don't mind my asking, sir but what's wrong?" First Aid says.

"Personal issues, that's all." Ratchet replies. The younger medic takes that as his cue to leave and retreats out of the office.

After disappearing out of the medbay, Shadow reappears in the middle of the hallway, coming face to face with Jazz.

"Hey mech!" Jazz says to Shadow.

"Last I checked Jazz; I'm a femme not a mech." Shadow retorts. Jazz waves it off and continues down the hallway. "Bye Jazz."

"See ya, sweetspark!" Jazz calls. A grin spreads across Shadows faceplate and she walks down the hallway heading toward the quarters she shares with her bondmate, Ironhide.

When Shadow arrives, Ironhide is nowhere to be found. The femme sighs in relief, leaning back against the door. She moves from the door and walks into the berthroom. Shadow yelps when she finds Ironhide lying in the berth deep in recharge; the black femme had assumed he wasn't in there.

After hearing the very loud yelp, Ironhide jumps off the berth, his cannons whirring to life. "What's going on?! Shadow are you alright?!" the large mech asks.

"You scared me, I assumed no one was in here and I walk in here and there you are." Shadow tells him. "And put those things away!"

"Sorry." He replies turning the cannons off.

Shadow turns away from Ironhide and stares off at nothing. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Are you sparked?" he asks eagerly.

She smiles to herself. "No, I wish but no." her voice trails off.

"If you're not sparked, then what is it?"

"I have to leave on mission tomorrow with Prowl. Prime doesn't know how long we'll be gone or when we'll come back that is if we last that long."

"What?! Why?!" Ironhide shouts. Shadow winces at the volume of his voice.

"We signed for this mission a couple stellar cycles ago. The both of us assumed when we didn't hear from Prime that he hadn't chosen us. But earlier today, Prime said that it was us going on the mission." Shadow says.

"If you don't mind my asking but what exactly is this mission?"

"Actually I'm not allowed to say."

Ironhide snorts. "Of course not."

Shadow whips around. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know fraggin' well what it means." Ironhide snaps.

"Ya know this wasn't what I had planned to happen."

"Well what did you expect!? Did you think I was gonna be happy?!" the weapons specialist rants. "Why the frag would I be happy that my bondmate is leaving and she doesn't even know when she's coming back?"

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna act, I guess this is how we say goodbye." Shadow says hastily making her exit from the room.

* * *

The smaller version of the Ark comes to life with prowl and shadow waiting outside with ratchet. The medic looks like he is ready to burst into tears but he holds back for the sake of his dignity.

"Carrier," shadow says. "I don't know when and i don't know if we'll even be on this planet but I promise you, we will see you again. I will do whatever it takes."

"I know you will it's the matter of _if_ you'll come back not when." ratchet responds. "Where're jazz and 'Hide?"

"I'm right here." Jazz says his usual cheerfulness nowhere up to its usual levels. Prowl turns and pulls the saboteur into a hug.

"Ironhide and I got into a fight last night. He won't show." shadow answers.

Ratchet wraps an arm around his daughter. "It'll be okay." he says trying to comfort her.

"I just..." she trails off.

"Shadow, Prowl its time." Prime's voice calls out. Jazz presses his forehead to Prowl's and murmurs something too low for the femme to hear then he kisses the tactician. Shadow watches with jealousy pooling in her abdomen. She gazes around looking for any sign of Ironhide but he is nowhere to be found. Prowl glances back at jazz before boarding the ship.

"SHADOW!" Ironhide's voice calls as she boards the ship. Shadow whips around as the door closes. She races to the window and stares down at Ironhide while the ship takes off from the ground. He sinks to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams loud enough that Shadow hears.

"I promise you Ironhide, I will come back to you." shadow whispers aloud. "Whatever it takes I will come home." she hits her hand against the glass window. The ship flies off the planet and into the stars

"Shadow...?" Prowl says.

"I never got to say goodbye." she chokes. Prowl moves to her side and wraps his arms around her.

"We'll see them again shadow, it's just a matter of when." Prowl steps back and holds out his hands. "Come let's get some rest." reluctantly Shadow follows her brother to the berth room where she lies down and almost instantly falls deep into recharge in her brothers arms.

* * *

"No." Ironhide slammed his servos on the ground. Ratchet walks up behind the large mech.

"Come on." he says and leads Ironhide and Jazz away.

"They'll come back. They promised."

* * *

Okay prolouge's done chapter 1 should be up soon, hopefully!

anyway please review!


End file.
